Waiting For You
by 3 cups 0f tea
Summary: AU. An accident left his best friend in a coma. The least he could do is to be there for him and to wait for him, no matter how long it takes. Fon27


**A/N:**A fon27 for **Metamorcy's **contest. I'm not sure if it's any good, but please do try reading it. :D And I'd doubly appreciate it more if you reviewed and criticized my work. This is the product of waking up with very itchy throat at 5:00 am. Please enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **No. (Are we supposed to put this every single time?)

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting For You<strong>

_"I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."_

Peals of laughter echoed throughout the park, followed by fits of childish giggles. Two small figures lay side by side on their backs, gazing at the fluffy white clouds that littered across the sky, their fingers entwined together. The older pointed at one particular cloud, whispered something to his companion, then both broke out into another fit of giggles.

They stayed together like that, content with enjoying each other's company. Before they knew it, orange and purple painted the once blue sky. It was time to head back, they noticed. Their families might be getting worried. No words were exchanged as they sat up and brushed off imaginary dust from their small bodies. The children held hands once again as they slowly made their way home, both thinking the same thought. _They would play again tomorrow… _

"Hey, Fon!" The younger spoke up, slightly turning his head upwards to look at the other in the eye. He was swinging their entwined hands vigorously. Forward and back, forward and back.

The other looked down and smiled softly at his friend. He was quite the mature one for his age. "Yes, Tsuna?"

Fon watched Tsuna in mild amusement as the other's face scrunched up in childish curiosity. His caramel eyes questioning. "You said that you're Chinese, right?"

The Chinese blinked. Well he did, when they first got to know each other. And it was rather obvious with the way he's always dressed in his traditional Chinese garb. Why bother bringing it up now? He smiled anyway then answered. "Yeah, I did."

The older watched as the other's face lit up like a light bulb, lips stretched into a wide grin. Tsuna touched his forefinger on his chin, as if in deep thought, then jumped around in excitement. "You know, last night I saw this show on T.V.! They were playing these fun-looking games. It was so cool! Mama said that they were Chinese games. So you have to teach me tomorrow, okay? What was it called again? Mahji? Majio? Mah–"

Fon let out a chuckle and smiled at Tsuna's antics. He was adorable. The Chinese lifted his free hand and ruffled the younger boy's spiky brunet locks. They felt soft to his touch. "Okay. It's a promise."

Tsuna noticeably brightened up more. "Pinky swear?" He lifted up his pinky and waited for the other to do the same.

The Chinese nodded and took hold of the younger brunet's finger in his own. He smiled gently at the boy. "Pinky swear."

Tsuna broke the contact and tackled the older boy in a tight hug. "You're the best, Fon!" He nuzzled his cheek on the other's chest.

Fon returned the embrace for a few seconds before letting go, reminding the other of the time. The brunet visibly blanched then immediately shot through the street to the direction of his house, frantically waving back at the Chinese while shouting his good-byes. He'll get scolded if he came back home late.

The older boy returned the wave, then chuckled as he saw Tsuna trip in the middle of the road. The boy was just too clumsy sometimes. He too was about to head on back to his own home when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned to look then his face drained in color. Fear was visible in his eyes. A car was going down the street in an incredibly fast pace. Tsuna was going to get _hit_!

_**Honk! Honk! **_

"Tsuna!"

His lithe body moved on its own accord, a rush of adrenalin coursing through his veins. He found himself propelled in a swift sprint running towards the brunet. _Just a bit more…_

Tsuna heard his name and turned to look at the source of the voice. He caught a glimpse of Fon, with fear etched onto his Chinese features, his face pale. Time seemed to stop as he was roughly shoved out of the way, _hard_. He flew back a few meters, his small body skidding on the floor. A few seconds seemed to pass before he groggily sat up, his body covered in scrapes.

_What just happened?_

"Kid! Hey kid! Are you alright? Somebody call an ambulance!"

The brunet caught the panic in the man's voice and turned to look at the cause. He scanned his surroundings, noting that a car was parked right in the middle of the road, skid marks trailing behind it. He let his eyes travel then stopped at the scene before him. His caramel eyes widened in fear as he saw a man hovering over the limp figure of a boy _on_ the ground he was standing on just moments ago.

_It can't be_.

He forced himself to stand up, ignoring the stinging pain from the multiple scratches on his body. Tsuna ran to the scene, hoping that he was wrong. That he thought wrong. That he was just merely delusional from the pain. That everything was just a product of his highly overactive imagination. He rushed to the figure's side, eyes wide, finally facing the _horrible_ reality.

"Hey you! Stay away from here–!"

He ignored the man and muted out his surroundings. His eyes settled at the scene before him. His tears threatened to fall while he stared at the sight of Fon's unmoving body, lying in a pool of blood. His _best friend's_ blood. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his whole body shaking as he knelt down beside the figure. Tears were now streaming on his face, cascading freely down his cheeks. Tsuna quickly grabbed hold of Fon's limp hand, his small fingers frantically feeling for a pulse. He then laid his ears on the figure's chest, listening for any signs of breathing. _Fon can't die! He can't!_

_Ba-dump__… Ba-dump…_

He cried, relief washing over him. It was faint, but there indeed was a pulse. His friend was still breathing. His best friend was still alive. _But for how long…_

Panic clouded his thoughts and he desperately latched himself onto Fon, clutching him like a lifeline, though still careful of not moving the boy. "You can't die on me, Fon! Please don't die! Please don't leave me! We'll play again tomorrow right? We made a promise right? _Please_… Just _please_… Don't _die_…" His voice cracked as he spoke.

Tsuna was wailing now. But he didn't care. He struggled as he was pulled away from Fon, calling out his friend's name repeatedly. A pair of arms wrapped around the brunet's trembling frame, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering words of reassurance in an effort to calm him down. He snapped out of his stupor and slowly his mind started to process his surroundings. A crowd of on-lookers has formed around them, whispering amongst themselves. Their faces pulled into expressions of concern and _sympathy_.

" –such a pity. He was so young, too."

" –hit by a car? There's too much blood! Have they–"

" –the poor boy. I feel sorry for–"

_Stop it!_Tsuna covered his ears and tried to tune out the whispers. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! He's not dead! Stop talking as if he's already dead! _He felt the arms around him tighten. Gentle hands were running through his spiky hair. He looked up into a pair of familiar brown pools much like his own. His mother's lips were set into a small smile, but her eyes betrayed her worry. The brunet sought comfort in his mother's arms, leaning into the embrace, as he saw several men clad in white picking up the Chinese and expertly maneuvering him onto a stretcher. The ambulance was parked just a short distance away.

He tore his eyes away from the scene.

Everything after that was a blur. He cried into his mother's arms, mumbling over and over again that it was his fault. _That_ _if only he wasn't so clumsy and useless. If only Fon didn't come to save him. If only…_

…_he was the one who got hit._

The sound of the siren died down in the distance. The ambulance was now long gone. Tsuna started to drift off into sleep; exhaustion finally taking its toll on his body. The throng of people promptly dispersed, going back to their own lives. The young boy was dimly aware of the mumbled reassurance coming from his mother as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. It's not your fault."

But somehow he knew that it won't be. In his last bit of consciousness, he fervently wished that everything was just a dream. That sooner or later, he'll wake up from the nightmare and see Fon's smiling face.

_Please be just a dream…_

_Please…_

* * *

><p>23 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi sauntered through the white corridors in measured stride. He frowned as his footsteps echoed with every step, finding the sound slightly unnerving. His white lab coat fluttered lightly behind him as he walked, one hand placed inside the front pocket, the other holding onto several clipboards. A stethoscope dangled on his neck. He kept his face neutral though he smiled as he passed by his colleagues and other hospital staff alike. But even so, he had to remain professional.<p>

Dr. Sawada was one of the top Neurologists employed in Namimori Hospital. He has been busy doing his rounds, checking up on his patients' progress and making sure that no further complications arise. He glanced at the topmost clipboard in his hand. He only needed to make one more visit before his next appointment. He took no more than a single glance before turning to head to the elevators, knowing the patient's room number by heart.

He stopped in front of a white door numbered _366 _located at the far end of the hallway. He knocked on the door first, out of habit, before turning the knob and letting himself in, closing the door behind him. His eyes were greeted by blaringly white walls before landing on the single hospital bed at the corner of the room.

He strode closer towards the bed, allowing his face to relax. Lying on the bed was a Chinese man wrapped in white blankets, his long dark hair tied neatly into a braid. His arms were on his side, attached with several narrow tubes connected to the machine located across from him. His face was pale, but serene. It was almost as if the man was just sleeping, able to wake up in a moment's time.

Tsuna walked over to the window, pushing it open to let fresh air into the closed room, before proceeding to do his work. He moved in an almost mechanical pace, checking the readings of the machine, replacing the I.V…

The brunet made his final listings on the clipboard, noting down the patient's readings for the day. Glancing at his watch, he decided that he still had time to spare. He flopped down on the seat next to the bed and stared at the man's face. The room was silent, aside from the monotonous beeping of the machine in the background.

"Hello, Fon." Tsuna smiled at the unconscious figure, leaning in to brush away a few strands of dark hair. His other hand entwined with Fon's.

"It's me again. It's Tsuna." Tsuna trailed his fingers through the dark locks, stopping on the braided length.

"Hm…You have to thank Nagi for your hair once you wake up. She always ties them so neatly." He withdrew his hand from the hold.

"It'll be your birthday soon, you know. You'll be what? 25? Time sure flies. Sooner or later we'll both be old men."

Tsuna let out a chuckle as he ran his fingers through the man's hair, enjoying the silky smooth touch.

His voice was barely above a whisper, his face solemn. "I'm…really glad that you're alive, Fon. 16 years ago, I seriously thought that I would lose you." He raised his voice a bit. "But…you're really such an idiot, Fon. You just had to go and protect me. You just had to go and play the hero to save me. You got hit by a _freaking_ car! It was supposed to hit _me_! Because of that, you ended up with internal bleeding, fractured bones, and multiple head injuries. You ended up in a _coma_. You're lucky you didn't die!" He paused, his eyes softening as he continued. "Or rather, I'm lucky you didn't die…" His voice trailed off, slipping into the silence.

He eyed the Chinese man again. There were no longer any visible scars left as all faded with time. He could hardly believe that the man was ever in an accident.

"It should be me lying on that bed, not you."

He stood up from his seat and chose to settle instead on the corner of the bed. He softly caressed the man's cheek, cupping it in his hand. He smiled once again.

"But, thank you for saving me. This time around, it's my turn to help you. I'm not giving up." He continued gazing at the older man's peaceful face.

"You know, I don't really care that our promise was broken all those years ago. I know how to play mahjong now." He smiled at the memory. "Let's play together when you wake up." He paused. "I just want to be with you again. I've…missed seeing your eyes. So…please wake up soon, okay?"

Tsuna leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his _best friend's_ lips.

"I'll always be waiting for you."

"Dr. Sawada?" A soft knock on the door alerted the brunet of another's presence. He pulled back from the bed, smoothing out his coat. He schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Come in."

A purple-haired girl entered the room, her hair tied up in a style similar to that of a pineapple. She was wearing the hospital's nurse uniform, with the Namimori emblem printed on the top left corner of the chest area.

The brunet smiled. "Yes? What is it Nagi? Is it time for my next appointment?"

The girl fidgeted in place, before nodding. "Yes…um, I was told that you are needed at Room 11C immediately." The girl bowed slightly before exiting the room.

"Okay then." He went to pick up his clipboards then followed after the girl, glancing back at the figure one last time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The door closed after the brunet, leaving the room blanketed in silence.<p>

Suddenly, the figure's hand twitched, and slowly moved towards his face, his fingers lightly touching his lips.

There was movement, and then the man's eyes fluttered open revealing a pair of onyx eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, it has a very open ending doesn't it? (I admit the ending's pretty weak.) I guess I'll leave whatever comes next to the readers' imagination. Tsuna's kind of OOC here, though I can't really picture him in his original dame-self in this sort of situation. He gives off a more mature feel here (?). This is how I picture him at around that age. Probably. :D Please tell me your thoughts regarding this. Thank you very much for reading. :3

~:~

Extra note: Um...this story is pretty much complete, but...do you think I should make a sequel or something? Someone asked me to, but I need other people's opinion on it. :3


End file.
